There is a technology to perform sample analysis by a sample analyzer using a cartridge-type fluid device (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,708,881: Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 discloses a technology to analyze a sample using a fluid device including liquid containers containing a liquid and microchannels connecting the liquid containers. A test substance is carried by magnetic particles, which are carriers, and transported by magnetic force. The magnetic particles carrying the test substance are transported between the liquid containers adjacent to each other through the microchannel by the magnetic force. The liquid contained in the liquid containers is supplied to each liquid container through the microchannels.